otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shenanigans and Plasma Rifles
---- Landing Pad - Greenville - New Luna - :Perched scenically on the edge of a cliff overlooking the choppy blue Independence Harbor, this solid-looking, plascrete landing pad is extremely expansive, larger than a small city. Neon green lines divide the pad into several landing strips, two capital ship landing sites, and hundreds of individual taxi spots. A tall control tower directs traffic onto and through the pad, and a wide, plascrete path leads into the city proper. ---- As usual, the landing pad is simple place. Hustle and bustle of people working on shuttles and ships that have landed. The Red Dragoon, a caravan class sits on the landing pad, her engines idling before shutting off. An Ungstiri woman sits on the boarding ramp, and appears to be waiting for someone. A multicoloured hovervan makes its way up from the docks, slowly at first and then gathering speed to follow the speed limit. Ruin is currently on a tarp-covered crate overlooking the harbor, with what looks to be a chicken sandwich - or at least, some deep-fried crispy something - in his hands. He's just watching the waves, and the incoming and outgoing ships. The Red Dragoon, and the woman on its boarding ramp, are the objects of current note. The multi-coloured hovervan changes directions, and starts towards the Red Dragoon before the Ungstiri woman stands. The van pulls up not far away and a man wearing rather thick glasses, opens the door and then slams it after himself. He then starts to make his way towards the woman who was just sitting on the ramp. "You are not Mr. Bykovksh," he points out to the raven haired Ungstiri. "I know I nyi Bykovksh," she comments, in a rather loud voice. "I Yulya Giltrov, Kapitan... Won ship from Bykovksh." Two other men exit the van, and head around to the back and throw the doors open. It's full of wood. Ruin blinks at the name, getting to his feet. Not quickly, as business is going on, he moseys somewhat nearer the ship. "Miss Giltrov," the man with glasses says, as he rests his hands on his hips. "Where is the cargo that should have been on board?" Yulya on the other hand, she's made her way across to the support strut of the boarding ramp, and then glances back to the man when he speaks. "What cargo?" she asks with a completely innocent smile. "Oh... You mean hoopin' cargo of pipes? I dump at jump point... Nyi bring in enough hoopin' profit, da?" Ruin stops cold at this, watching to see if the resolution will be peaceful. "You dumped them at the jump point?" the man with glasses asks. "YOU DUMPED THEM AT THE FUCKING JUMP POINT?! ARE YOU STUPID?" Cool, calm and collected, simply the way that Yulya approaches this problem. The coolness of a professional smuggler. "Da, I dump at jump point. Nyet see reason to haul pipes for little or nyet profit... Girl need to make living, da?" The woman then moves her hand down to her pocket and withdraws a packet of cigarettes. The men at the back of the Van start to unload the wood, placing it into a pile. Ruin finds a place to watch from that's behind the bespectacled shouter and his friends, arms crossing unconsciously over his chest, although his expression's calm enough. "I would have paid higher than market price," Mister glasses says, as he narrows his eyes at the Ungstiri woman. "You would have brought in a decent profit." "I nyi care, nor I associate with vi kind, da?" Yulya offers a strangely haunting smile to the man. "I do vork to bring in money... I do vork to help out my people. Nyi to help idiot who is power mad, da?" She glances up the ramp and then whistles sharply, before turning back to the coke bottle glassed man. "I suggest vi leave before we have miss understanding? Vi obviously have nyi idea who I am." Ruin frowns, taking a commlink out of his pocket and fiddling a bit with the settings before speaking into it. It doesn't take him more than a second or two, and then he pockets it all again, stepping forward. "Dobry den," he calls to Yulya - politely, but clearly only half-expecting an answer. INCOMING COMM TRANSMISSION (Ruin): Scheur. Hurry. Get down to the Greenville landing pad - I think there's someone here you want to question, but hell if I know how long he'll stay.'. The man with glasses glances in the direction of Ruin, and then glances back to Yulya and shakes his head. Back he storms towards hovervan and the people unloading it. "agrun nyetski erumuten yargh agrun" Yulya asks, not even glancing in the direction of Ruin. A smile teases the corner of her lips. "blug-blug nyetski shorshk nyetski ogrog nyetski yargh ogrog ousuie gorg yargh ousuie nyetski erumuten" Ruin winces. "I'm sorry, my mierznykovy is not so good," he says. "Please to repeat?" INCOMING COMM TRANSMISSION (Volouscheur): Ruin; should I wear uniform or civvies? Yulya sighs, and then glances towards Ruin. "Good day Mister Pia," she says, rolling her eyes. "Vi should nyi attempt to speak language, if vi nyi have decent grounding, da?" Ruin smiles. "You do know me then," he says, relieved. "I speak it - but too quickly and it's hard to follow. I've had a few years to get rusty. The only way to improve is to practice, but there aren't many of the people out here." He bows slightly to her. "Izvinitye - even when I can't follow it's a taste of home." Yulya offers a faint smile and nods. "I know you," she replies, with a slow nod. "Vi nyi most likely know me, and that is safer way for both of us... Have vi seen Arizhel? Mutual collegue arrange for her to be moved to different location." She shrugs, and then shakes her head. "Is nyi good for business, de idling, da?" The guy with specticles is now ranting and raving at the two who appear to be setting up something that appears to be a makeshift stage. INCOMING COMM TRANSMISSION (Volouscheur): Told Luc. He and Frantz are coming. We have weapons and are on our way. There is the sound of boots through the Decon corridor. Soon emerging is Sgt. Castus and Pfc. Frantz carrying his hefty bundle that is an LMG. The former looks anything but pleased, while the latter has a bewildered expression sitting on his face. Ruin shakes his head. "No," he says. "Regretfully, I have not seen her." Then, switching quickly, he carefully adds, "Trouble is coming, tovarisch. Now is a good time to be innocent or elsewhere; our mutual acquaintance would not like it if I let you get into trouble." He makes a face. "Most sorry - but you are not who they want, and that is the way it should stay." /Just/ ahead of Lucius and Frantz comes Scheur. Her rifle is slung across her back and she glances around, mind scanning the area in search of Ruin. Subtle isn't in Voliast's vocabulary. It's barely in his frame of reference. Moving swiftly until he stands abreast with Scheur, medical bag in one hand and a small object in the other, Voliast walks rather formally, aura hot red and indigo, eyes wide with slight panic and stress. He intones to her, mind touching the Vollistan female's: Alright... this time I'm with you. If anything goes down, you're not to use your Gifts... I'll handle that. There's a multi-coloured hovervan near the UKT Red Dragoon, and two men appear to be setting up a stage with a third, a man in specticles supervising. Yulya is currently leaning up against the support of the cargo ramp for the Red Dragoon. "korfka nyetski gorg yargh yargh nyetski ousuie nyetski blug-blug kevkiev nyetski nyetski ogrog por gorg erumuten myork shorshk por ogrog por yargh yargh blug-blug blug-blug yargh" Now does Lucius look nice? Especially with that glitter on his uniform. Well, would you look at that? The two troopers appear to have glitter on their uniforms, too. Looks like someone's sabotaged the laundry powder on the Hancock. Only now does Lucius pause to slow down his stride, tapping Scheur and Iast both on the shoulders to signal a similar stop in pace. Glancing downward briefly, he frowns at the glitter on his uniform. "Jeez." Is his only exclamation. He leans in to whisper something to Scheur, the two troops continuing ahead. Over this way, Sarge, Scheur replies. She keeps to a mind-channel that includes only Lucius, the troops, and Iast. Her uniform is all glittery too, although she either hasn't noticed or - more likely - doesn't care. Ruin is somewhere between Yulya and the hovervan, talking - or attempting to talk, anyway - with her. The sound of all those boots does get his attention, and his expression runs a remarkable gamut - shock and surprise at the armed response giving way almost immediately to a burst of "oh my GOD" laughter at the glitter. The reaction is automatic - a small camera comes whipping out of one of his pockets, to capture the Disco Party Militia for posterity. Scheur, Voliast, he thinks, focusing on the words. If you can hear - the spectacled fellow wanted a shipment of pipes so badly he'd pay higher than market for them. Given all the things you can stuff into pipes, don't you think that bears a look? Voliast's mind catches that in a flat second. He always keeps a broad channel and is better than Scheur at tuning out mere noise. He responds, to Ruin only: Understood. Then, he conveys to Lucius and Scheur solely: You might want to check inside those pipes being loaded, sir, Beloved... just a hunch. It's from a reliable source. I think. His voice, quite unusually, is a subservient undertone. He grins at Scheur, but transmits nothing anyone could hear. His aura dies to matte green from force of will, as he stands almost protectively close to the younger Vollistan, but pauses when Lucius indicates. There comes more laughs from the civilians, but the two goons who are setting up the stand and the guy with glasses continue on doing their work on making the makeshift stand. Yulya drags her attention towards the approaching sparkling group, and raises a hand up to her mouth to muffle the giggle that she's currently about to do. It takes her a minute or two to stop and then turns her head towards Ruin, "nyetski ogrog yargh ousuie ousuie gorg yargh" Lucius speaks lowly, trying to brush the glitter off of his BDUs. "This could get us killed, were the situation more serious. Walk at a moderate pace. Keep behind us." The Martian and Pfc. Frantz both shift so that they get ahead of the two Light Singers, if they'll allow them. Their boots stomp towards the Red Dragoon. Until they reach her, they're not saying anything. Voliast's mental muscles twitch. He says to Scheur, quietly and mentally: Why do they always think I need protection..." He seems to be genuinely inquisiting. Meanwhile, he's walking slowly and cautiously, Aura died down completely from shear focus. His statement to the female Light Singer continues: If things go bad. Cover your eyes. Volouscheur isn't stomping. She's just walking normally, attempting to give off an aura of 'nothing to worry about here, folks'; she glows matte green, the light reflecting off the glitter. She shrugs to Iast, but lets him decide whether or not they get behind the troopers. She replies on the same channel, Because we look like we need it? She mentally murmurs something to Lucius, but offers a feeling of agreement to Iast. Ruin probably would like to be more reserved or formal, but seems to have to be consciously restraining himself from a whole photo shoot. Catching the broad gist of Yulya's remark, he can only nod. Since he actually KNOWS these people, it's much harder not to laugh. "Let him know," he manages in a choked sort of laughing tone. "He'd /love/ this, I think. Make up a song or something." The stand's construction is going ahead well. Surprising what a man in specticles can do when supervising. He murmurs something quietly to the duo. Yulya arches a brow as the NLM continue to approach towards her Red Dragoon. "Privet," she offers them, as well as giving a friendly smile. Her gaze drifts towards Lucius and she cocks her head to the side, as he continues to try and get the glitter of his clothing. "Soak for hour, then rinse. Daughter, she cause same problem back on rock, da?" And yes, there's still laughs coming from the civilians in the area. Lucius mainly ignore the the laughing. He does nod though, as his head turns around to the back a little bit; whether this is at Yulya or at one of the Vollistans in back is not apparent. To Yulya, he says, "Well thank you. Maybe we should hire you for our laundry?" A smirk is presented on his face. "How are you doing this afternoon, Miss..." Voliast stretches and falls in line next to Scheur, humming faintly. His aura returns in a spiral of green around his body, as he closes his eyes, humming merrily to himself, and leaning on Scheur. He intones mentally for her ears only: Don't even think about it...I'll get it when we see the intended." Volouscheur smiles to Yulya, offering a feeling of greeting to her and Ruin. She looks around quietly, gaze travelling over the area and briefly stopping on the man with the spectacles - or at least, on the stage that's being set up. Iast gets a feeling of agreement in return, and Scheur's attention returns to Yulya. Yep, it's a stage with two burley guys working on it. The guy in specticles is still doing his work of supervising. "Yulya Giltrov, recently Kapitan of the Red Dragoon," the woman in question replies. "Is there problem Starshina? I have paper vork all in order, ship registry has been handed over, da? Unless vi are heading to Sivad, passenger run soon." Ruin loses his smile at once, hearing Lucius' remark. He almost glares at the man for a moment and then looks at the makeshift stand. "...So what's that for?" he asks, before turning back to Yulya. "...I'll tell her you were looking for her," he says. "If and when I see her. If you see /him/ again...or his wife...well. Jackie's doing okay, if they miss her." He steps back, possibly because there's other things to deal with. "Nothing yet, Ms. Giltrov." Answers Lucius, facial expression not bearing anything further than a polite smile at the moment. "Private Frantz will inspect your paperwork, if you wouldn't mind." He gives Ruin a nod, while Frantz himself waits expectantly for the paperwork. Lucius asks, "What's that over there?" His finger is pointing to the stage and the three men. Voliast stretches mundanely, eyes meeting Scheur's for a bare instant as his aura flashes once. He then hums, and it flashes once more. His body tenses slightly as he walks closer to the front of the group, nearer to the stage and the ship. The three men continue to do their work. Supervisor and two workers and their thoughts are most likely being picked up by the Vollistans. Yulya gives a nod to Lucius and heads on up the ramp. A moment later, she comes wandering down with the paper work. Change of ownership details, flight permits, all made out and offical from different governments, she offers them across to Frantz, and offers a smile to the man. "Iz all in order... Vi nyi believe what tourist put into pool for poker. His lose, ya gain." She glances towards Ruin, and then nods. "Da, I pass onto him. I nyi see after he leave Ungstir." Volouscheur rests her hands at her waist, tucking her thumbs into her belt loops absently. She glances at Iast and then looks over at the stage again as Lucius points over there. No answer to Lucius's query. Oh well. The Martian casually strolls over towards the stage, curious look on his face. In his head is thought, Well uh.. Hart was the name that our contact let out during interrogation. That confirms a few things. See what else you can't find. Frantz himself nods at Yulya, chuckling. "Ah well, poker can be win and lose, eh? Some idiots just decide to bet their ships. Must've been a high stakes game." Ruin gives her a little smile. "Spaciba," he says. "It's the little things, you know." He steps back, away from her, the ship, and Lucius, and from behind the reigning glitter king shrugs and rolls his eyes a bit in an amused 'morons. What can you do?' way before wandering up to Mr. Spectacles. "Show tonight, sir?" he asks pleasantly, and a tad shyly. Voliast sighs and closes his eyes, mentally intoning to Scheur: Hold me up. I'm trying this the hard way. His body would slump against her, eyes going closed and aura draining. It might appear to most eyes that he had fainted, quite a disarming thing in its own right. His mind, meanwhile, would be working overtime to compensate. The bespecticled man glances up to Ruin, and shrugs. "Dunno, it's a stage. I just get told to build stuff like this, and then I tell them to build the stuff." He raises his hand to his temple and then rubs it, before shaking his head. "Nyi," Yulya replies, with a dismissive shrug. "Only small stakes this time... I had two hoppers in the kitty, down to final rayden... He throw ship in. We find that he cheat, so we help him take decide between his limbs and his ship... He like his limbs, so he deal with ship. Nyi like hoopin' cheats at home." She offers a sweet innocent grin after this. Volouscheur blinks in surprise as Iast 'faints,' aura flickering yellow as she shifts to support him until he 'comes to.' She wraps streamers of blue around herself, patting at Iast's face lightly - not enough that it'd break his concentration, but enough that it'd look like she's actually doing something. Frantz grins at Yulya, continuing to browse the papers. "Luckily we don't need to get into too many of those situations these days. A deal's a deal, though." Lucius stops at the edge of the stage, hands clasping behind his back as he surveys the work passively. Voliast stands strongly and under his own power, eyes flicking back and forth though open, as if digesting information. His aura is glowing unrestrainedly red, rose, gold, indigo, and various colors, before snapping to green. He keeps one arm over Scheur's shoulder, but does not yet speak except to say "Hmm." Ruin nods, backing off again. "Guess I'll see, huh," he says, somewhat disappointed, and heads over to Scheur, concerned at Voliast's apparent weakness. "Scheur?" He forgot to eat lunch, is what gets transmitted for everyone to hear. Scheur continues to support Iast, murmuring to him, Think you should lie down, Love? She murmurs something else to Ruin after that. Scheur murmurs, He's scanning the man with the glasses. The man in glasses, glances in Lucius' direction and just eyes him off for a moment. There's a complete distain and distrust on his face. He turns his back to Lucius, before digging into his pocket to retrieve a commlink, and then murmuring into it. Yulya continues to make idle conversation with Frantz. "It serve them right... tourist, they come to U-999 and they think that they do what they want and get away with it. Idiots, all of them." Voliast rises, eyes flashing briefly. His form is standing blade straight. To Scheur, he simply intones: "No, I am alright." Then, moving forward a little and apparently fanning his face, he sends a message to Lucius, a message as focused and silent as his voice can make it. It also goes to Frantz and to Scheur. Home made mortar weaponry. He's a member of "PANL". I've seen his whole pitiful life, his motivations, and the face of the man you're looking for... This paused, Voliast moves forward a little, articulating his fingers and beckoning Scheur after him as he goes, moving in a way that displays utter calm. "Ouch. Triple ninner can be a bitch to people who think they're real bigshots." Agrees Frantz, smiling and looking up at Yulya momentarily. He flips the page and scans it methodically. Lucius thinks, I'm gonna go nab this fucker. That gaze was apparent enough. Just as he thought he begins to move forward. "Sir, is there something wrong? Are you quite alright? I'd like to take a look at your stage. I'm a certified construction worker and I worked as a foreman for a year.. It'll save it being certified structurally sound by an official." Volouscheur quirks an eyebrow at Iast, but follows after him quietly, aura muting to matte green. If you're sure you're alright... is all she says aloud. Ruin follows after them. "Hey, wait up," he calls, a bit sheepishly. "I'll get drinks." Voliast stretches, looking at Scheur and Lucius as his aura flashes. He pauses where he is, one arm around Scheur as he intones: Yes. I will be fine, thank you, beloved. His medical bag has been dropped, but he's looking around with a calmly observant air. Hey, it's the docks, what do you really expect? You do, however, find a single one rayden on the ground. Yulya continues to idlely chat to Frantz, giving him the story of the last guy who cheated her. She's friendly enough, and doesn't appear to have any hostility going. There's even an invite to inspect the ship if needed. The man turns to face Lucius, and slips his hand around to the untucked shirt at the back. "We've already got someone to arrange the inspection, thank you very much. I don't need or want a the butcher of Vollista going over our work... But it is appreciated." There's no smile or any pleasent expression. Volouscheur tilts her head to one side, as if hearing something and then shrugs lightly, hugging Iast. She offers a feeling of thanks to Ruin, I think that'd help. Another thought passes through Lucius's mind. Yes. Absolutely. Put him the fuck down if need be but.. what the fuck is that noise? The Sergeant smiles gently at Mr. Spectacles, shrugging. "Looks like I've gained a nickname that I neither need nor deserve. Must be the moustache." He comments. What moustache? Looking about his eyes briefly pass over the van but he doesn't appear to care much for it. The sound of the engines catch his attention though. Leaning into his comm, he asks the control tower quietly, "We gotta ship approaching or what?" Frantz politely declines the offer to board for inspection. "Don't see a reason to, Ms. Giltrov. What'd you say your assignment was again?" Ruin bends down to pick up a rayden he finds on the ground. "Sure," he says to Scheur. "What's your pleasure?" Was I wrong to call for you? Scheur murmurs in reply, No. You weren't. Iast's picked up...a lot. Glasses-man is working for the PANL - and his superior is Hart. Iast knows what Hart looks like, now; we can find him. "Kapitan," Yulya replies to Frantz, before sitting down on the boarding ramp. "Is about hoopin' stupid metal pipes I dumped at jump point of Ungstir? Nyi make profit or cover cost, da? Tourist who own before, he have lot of pipes." She then raises her hand up to her forehead, and then shakes her head. "Tell Ungstir I will pay fine for dumping. Is sorry, da?" The man with glasses, just offers Lucius a slightly bizarre smile, showing that his front teeth and most likely all of his teeth, are rotten. "I doubt it," he replies. As of yet, he still hasn't done anything hostile. Voliast stretches and moves away from Scheur. His telepathic link to the small, bespectacled man would break off. He moves slowly, mind reaching out for, yes, the hovercars. He keeps a mental "eye" on Scheur and the man, with whom he keeps a tentative telepathic touch. He's mostly trying to ascertain occupants of the van, and, if able, change their attitudes slightly... "Didn't you say you were picking up passangers for a trip to Sivad, Captain?" Asks Frantz, eyebrows knit together in some confusion. The paperwork is lowered down but still held tight. "Where did you say these pipes were?" Lucius shrugs. "You know, I've always thought that it would look kind of funny on my face. Not so nefarious, you see. Plus, it tickles the womenfolk." Thoughtwise, he answers, Make sure it's done right and I don't have problems. Fuck it up and we're in a world of shit. Voliast coughs slightly, mind spasming as he allows psionic power to flow forth. His aura flashes red, only for a second, and he stands calmly, gazing around and mentally trying to see if the other vans he'd viewed were near, but knowing it likely fruitless. He begins moving back toward Scheur, mentally calling to Lucius: It worked, I think...I felt -something- sink in. Have your men ready... Volouscheur calls back to Ruin, Mmm...fruit juice, I think. Or soda for Iast, if they have it. She shrugs, Or just water would be good. She nods to Iast, aura darkening a bit. "Hoopin' pipes floating around aimless around the jump point at Ungstir," Jayna replies to Frantz, giving a faintly annoyed sigh. "I dump because they nyi bring in good price, da? Only few Rayden... And da, I say that I do passenger trip to Sivad. I have clearence already given for landing there." There's a roll of the eyes, and then shaking of the head. "Coming from a man who wears a uniform that has glitter in it?" Mister Coke bottle glasses replies, before shaking his head. "I think the only thing you'd be tickling would be the nutsack of your boyfriend. Well something sunk in, and it certainly wasn't on the driver of one of the hovervans. And doesn't little Tommy get around a bit? Because he's currently running across the landing pad, with his grandpa chasing after him. Could he be the one that Voliast reprogrammed to run at the base thinking that he was full of explosives? Judging by his broom-broom noises, he certainly is. The sound of engines continues to drone in the distance, approaching at a rather sedate pace. Ruin goes to get a fruit drink from a vendor with the not-exactly-shiny rayden he found. He brings it back to Scheur. "Um. Care to vet for approval?" he asks. Well...at least there's that. Care to fill me in later, somehow? Glasses-guy there was so ticked half the reason I called you was I thought he'd start a fight. He looks over at the man in question, and then frowns. "...I don't see a ship?" he notes. Lucius rolls his eyes slightly. "Now now, don't be propositioning me for oral sex in front of your boys. You're supposed to be a good example." He raises a hand to the earpiece of his commlink as if he's recieving a message from someone, and promptly walks off without another word. No, not yet but I'm going to get them prepped. Whispering into the mouthpiece at a fair distance from anybody, he says, "Greenville Base, things might be turning hot in a moment. Prep yourselves for an incoming." Frantz simply nods and hands the paperwork back to Yulya. "Well, don't see anything wrong with your papers or anything else, Captain. You look to be in good order." Voliast sighs and closes his eyes, before lashing out through the air with what of his telepathic power he can. He would fall to a kneeling position after doing this, out of exertion. It occurred to him that maybe he was trying to do too much, but he pauses and continues anyway, eyes crossing for a second. Volouscheur frowns as Iast sinks to his knees, nodding to Ruin, That looks good, yeah. She crouches beside Iast, aura shimmering blue and dark green. Voliast coughs a little, rising next to Scheur as best he can. Alright. I need to get more rest before trying that. On a broader mental frequency: Belay it, sir...I couldn't nab him. Don't know what's up, but that van had... materials. He leans on Scheur, shrugging, and belatedly says: That kid should be okay... right? Yulya takes the paper work back from Frantz and watches as the boy starts to make his attack run, complete with grandfather chasing him. "Hoopin' crazy tourists," she mutters, and then heads back inside of the ship. A button is pressed and door is closed. Little Tommy continues on his mad cap dash run towards the decon corridor, broom-brooming all the way. Grandpa, just throws up his hands in defeat. "Yeah... Keep on runnin' yer little shit!" he yells out, before matching towards the harbour. Lucius' new friends, the guy with the glasses, just blows him a kiss. "Don't be like that darling," he says, with a grin. He then starts to laugh. "Ya'll pwerty looking... How about a kiss, no tongue?" Three hovervans make their way up onto the landing pad, and all turn in different directions. One heads directly for the group, including Lucius and his new friend, before stopping and turning, so that the rear doors face him. The other two keep on moving past, and then stop. Same as the first, their rear doors are pointed towards the NLM members. Ruin nods. "Fruit juice...sweet things. I don't know, I just thought it might help." He looks around. "...I wish the brigadier general would tell me who's footing the bill. I could use a ship, but by hand is all I can afford to do." He frowns. "Away is a good place to be, Voliast, if you need rest. I can try to catch the boy." He frowns. "I'd /better/ try. I think things are going bad." Voliast's brain kinda jumps. Scheur, Lucius... Telepathy's no effort for him, as he intones: They're armed. Watch out! He himself grabs Scheur with as much strength as he can, and intends to drag her behind any nearby cover, they being near each other. ...probably, Scheur replies to Iast. And yes, you need to get rest. She takes the fruit juice and offers it to Iast, This might help; can't hurt, anyways. She looks at the doors, aura flaring yellow. She doesn't fight as Iast tries to drag her to any nearby cover, unshipping her rifle and getting it ready to use. Hide, ruin, and prepare to shield your eyes. I'm going to take care of them...Unless you have a gun, then get ready to use it. Voliast's voice is insistent, but you can tell he's mentally tired. Uh-oh. This doth not bode well. Into his commlink Frantz says after he's gotten Voliast's message, "Put a lockdown on the ship, PRONTO." Then the machine gun comes to bear and he moves to take some cover. Lucius himself is in a very exposed position. He can't very well do anything besides glance about, unsling his rifle from his shoulder and take aim at one of the trucks. To Mr. Rotty Teeth, "You better bet your fucking ass that your sharade works, partner." There is a click on his commlink. "We need reinforcements from the Greenville base on the pad." Voliast closes his eyes, attempting to focus and rub away the headache. He holds Scheur's legs loosely where he sits behind any cover he can find. They don't know what I'm doing, and I want to keep it that way. He broadcasts this to Scheur, before returning to mental preparation. Ruin shakes his head. "stupid, stupid," he mutters to himself - or maybe at himself - but he doesn't try to get under cover. He goes beelining for Little Tommy instead, aiming to catch him and get him out of the way. Or at least down on the ground. Silence falls over the landing pad. Calm before the storm. The turret on the Red Dragoon doesn't move towards Lucius, but rather it moves towards one of the vans instead. Could Yulya be a friend or just capitalising on the situation at hand? The door swing open, and about six men from the back of each van disembark. Armed with differening levels of weapons. Pipe rifles, shotguns, pistols. And it appears that one has a plasma rifle, one pointed in the direction of Lucius. "Don't do anything stupid," one of the men call out to him. Greenville base certainly does contact Lucius, and informs them that Reinforcements are just getting kitted up. It appears that the on-duty group is bickering between themselves and aren't ready. Little Tommy just picks up the pace as Ruin tries to grab him. But Ruin did get to feel that lovely cotton shirt that the younster wears. Volouscheur doesn't keep Iast from holding her legs, shifting into a firing position. She aims at the man with the plasma rifle, frowning quietly. Her only response to Iast is an absent Good. Lucius squints his eyes at the man with the plasma rifle, dropping into a crouch. His rifle is locked on this man who threatens him, finger cradling the trigger. "I should say the same, cause your ass is almost grass, my friend. You shoot, I shoot. Back off." A bit quieter he mumbles into his comm, "Like now would be ideal." Voliast sighs and kneels on the ground, continuing his focus. Nonetheless, his aura is a riot of color. His medical bag, long discarded, is probably somewhere near where that small child is running. It contains enough medication to make him think he's a suicide bomber all over again. Meanwhile, the doctor focuses, air around his body possibly inexplicably... heating up? Volouscheur continues to aim at the man wielding the plasma rifle. She doesn't pull the trigger, not get. Her aura darkens further, now a green so dark it's almost black. Ruin stumbles hard as Tommy eludes his first attempt to grab. Muttering imprecations against the entire breeding universe, he's temporarily derailed by the sight of Voliast's bag. He spends a quick three seconds grabbing it, before going right after the boy again, trying to get hold of him. "Is nyi good idea to start on local militia," a voice from the Red Dragoon says, as the pulse cannons on the ship start to power up. "Is nyi Tomin Kora... I fire, it will be in aid of militia." It's certainly Yulya. Four different weapons are swung in the direction of 'Scheur and Iast. "Drop the weapon, and you will not get harmed, this is the final warning," The plasma rifle starts to power up, but no shots are fired yet. Little Tommy continues with his rush towards the decon corridor, ducking as Ruin tries to get purchase on him. Jantine walks onto the landing pad. However, as soon as he does so, a startled expression appears on his face. Glancing from the running boy, the ship, the drawn weapons, and finally, his uniform. An extremely puzzled look comes over his face as he appears to consider all of this. "You wanting on a deathwish? She's gonna blast you. We're gonna blast you. You're all going to fucking die within a short period of time. Put down YOUR weapons and you don't have to get blown out like a bunch of martyrs for a cause that won't even appreciate your deaths. Guess what? You shoot and so do I." Replies Lucius, very tense. His eyes quickly dart to the left. Then to the right. He slowly edges back and keeps his aim steady, towards a landing strut which he can hopefully use for cover. Put your weapons down, echoes Scheur. Her aura is black now - no hint of green, of any shade. The moment any of you start to pull a trigger, I pull mine. She's already behind cover, only coming out as far as she has to in order to aim properly. Voliast attempts to pull Scheur down with him while focusing, intending to raise the heat of the men's brains, those pointing guns specifically at them, enough that they would be disoriented (though this would not be notable for a seven degree increase), go slowly blind, and then pass out within a minute. This requires a large amount of focus as he tries hard to pull her down while peering out at them, intoning to her: Down, Volouscheur, you risk giving us away, pretend to hide! He continues focusing on his task. Ruin is getting a bit tired, but tries one more time to catch the braintwisted Tommy. Two of the men that Voliast was targetting go down in an unconscious heap. The two men who had their weapons pointed in the direction of Voliast and 'Scheur, just peer at their comrades. "Snipers! Into the vans!" When Lucius starts to move towards cover, the man with the plasma rifle opens fire at Lucius, followed by two more who are armed with pipe rifles. The rest seem to be too intent on getting back into the vehicles to do anything else. Little Suicide bomber Tommy, suddenly finds his feet yanked out from under his as Ruin finally catches hold of the youths collar. Gramps isn't any way to be seen. He starts to flail around and break out from Ruin's grip. Yulya's yet to fire. Jantine starts at the sound of gunfire. He draws his pistol before diving down into cover, popping up again after a few seconds, pistol first, to try and find the source of it all. Ah, the sound of gunfire. Scheur opens fire on the trio who're firing on Lucius, firing a burst at them. Whether or not she hits, her aura darkens further, almost hiding her within it. White hot plasma coming from the barrel of that weapon towards him. Bad news bears. What's worse is that Lucius can't seem to move quick enough to get out of the way of the streaking bolt, nor can he fire back in that short time period, his ankle snaring on a piece of spool wiring that was loose. So, he trips back very slightly, eyes going wide - and then it slams into his chest, completing the motion with a quickness that is much more severe. WHUMP! The Martian's body flies back and smashes into the ship, going limp. He is unconcious, he is badly burnt - but he isn't dead. Lucky he's got a good set of armour. Now there's not much that he can do but lay there motionless. The two pipe rifle bullets are like afterthoughts, bouncing off other parts of the ceramic mesh harmlessly. Ruin finds his hands and arms suddenly quite full, as the slippery, squirmy Tommy turns out to be a much bigger handful than he anticipated. As gunfire starts his jaw works, and he unconsciously grips the boy harder. "Damnit," he whispers, paling. As if pleading for mercy, he whispers, "No. Not today. No..." He turns away from the fighting, focusing his attention on the road ahead. "No...good. No good," he tells himself. "Go. /Now./" The peculiar method of personal encouragement seems to work. At least enough to get the job done. His arms wrapped tightly around the fighting boy, Voliast's bag in a white-knuckle grip, Ruin bolts down the DIC - heading for the hospital. Category:Classic New Luna Militia logs Category:Classic New Luna Logs Category:Classic Watcher Logs